Haven Herald/Methane Leak In Downtown Haven Causes Mass Hallucinations
Volume ? Number 47 of the Haven Herald covered the disappearance of Lucy Ripley. The paper is dated Thursday, October 22, 1983. The front-page story was titled "Methane Leak in Downtown Haven Causes Mass Hallucinations," and served as cover for the events of The Hunter Meteor Storm. There was also a front-page column reporting the disappearance of Lucy Ripley. Inside there was an article on the Hunter Meteor Storm. Transcriptions The "Hunter Meteor Storm" fills Hotel once-in-a-generation chance to see The Hunter Meteor Storm, which lit up the night sky for the first time in more than 27 years. includes the prominent asterism known as the : three bright stars in a row. Surrounding the belt at roughly similar distances are four bright stars, which are considered to represent the outline of the hunter's body. Descen- ding from the 'belt' is a smaller line of three stars (the middle of which is in fact not a star but the ), known as the hunter's 'sword'. In artistic renderings, the surrounding con- stellations are sometimes related to Orion: he is depicted standing next to the river with his two hunting dogs and , fighting He is sometimes depicted hunting the hare. He also sometimes is depicted to have a lion's hide in his hand. There are alternative ways to visualise Or- ion. From the , Orion is oriented south-upward, and the belt and sword are sometimes called the sauce- pan in Australia and New Zealand. Orion's Belt is called Drie Konings (Three Kings) or the Drie Susters (Three Sisters) by speakers in 2 and are referred to as les Trois Rois (the Three Kings) in 's Lettres de Mon Moulin (1866). The appellation Driekon- ingen (the Three Kings) is also often found in 17th- and 18th-century Dutch star charts and seaman's guides. The same three stars are known in Spain and Latin America as "Orión." The of the is located be- tween the constellations Orion and (in the south-eastern sky before dawn, as viewed from mid-northern latitudes. The most active time of the meteor shower was stated to be in the early morning of October 21, 2010 6 a.m. Eastern Standard Time in the United States or 11 a.m. in the United Kingdom. reported that the meteor shower arrived at 140,000 miles (230,000 km) per hour on the morn– ing of the 21 when showing was predicted to be at its height, however compared to previous showers in years past, the trail of stars appeared narrower without branch- ing out. Cooke, found that the originating-- }} Notes *The bulk of the text from this article was taken directly from Wikipedia–even footnote numbers were left in. From "Orion includes" to "hide in his hands", text is taken, almost word for word, from the Wikipedia article on the Orion constellation.History of "Orion (constellation)" article at Wikipedia – 27 April to 16 May 2012 From "-pan" (saucepan) to where the page cuts off, text is taken, almost word for word, from the Wikipedia article on the Orionids.Revision of "Orionides" article at Wikipedia – 16 February 2012 Two sentences of social media response to the 2009 Orionids have been cut, and the date of the meteor shower was changed from 2009 to 2010. Inconsistencies References Category:Haven Herald editions